For Christmas
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: Christmas is a time when everyone should be happy, right? Well, that's what two little angels think, and a certain bluehaired angel may just have a Merry Christmas after all! Read and Review please!


Hey there, here I am again! Got another little story, heading back to Tales of Symphonia again. This one takes place post-game, just a bit before Christmas. And before the story starts, let me just say NO FLAMMING ME about the whole "it can't be called Christmas because Martel's the goddess so it would be Martelemas" or something like that. You know how retarded I would feel if I had to write "Martelemas" over and over again? I'll take the easy route thanks P

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia, but the diologue-corny lines and all-is mine.

YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM

For Christmas

By Zefie Kirasagi

Yuan shivered, wrapping his cloak closer around his body. How Irving and the Chosen had conned him into this idea, he wasn't entirely sure (although he was pretty sure it had something to do with alcohol originally). But here he was, trekking through the lightly-falling snow fairly close to the center of the world. He and the other two had flown here (albeit, a bit slowly as Irving was still adjusting to flight), and now that they had landed, they were trudging slowly through the foot-deep snow towards the massive tree. Yuan was almost as puzzled as to why Irving had named the tree after that blasted half-elf as he was about what he was doing here.

The ground became a bit softer under his feet under the snow as he came within a few yards of Yggdrasil. On his left, Irving, wearing a thin jacket, had his hand entwined in the Chosen's. The Chosen, for her part, was holding her thick winter coat tighter against her body. Yuan sent a half-glare at them like it was their fault that he had only thought to wear a traveling cloak over his normal armor.

"So. We're here. Now how is this supposed to make me have a good Christmas?" Yuan shot at them impatiently.

The Chosen shuffled her feet. "Umm...well...try thinking about something that makes you happy! Like, close your eyes and think happy thoughts!" Irving piped right up, smiling. "Yeah!"

Yuan sighed. "Do you realize how idiotically corny that sounds? 'Think happy thoughts?' Get that out of a book, did you?"

The Chosen simply kept smiling, although Irving looked like he would have liked to give Yuan a good thumping. Feeling slightly better at seeing Irving's mood change, Yuan looked back up at the tree.

"Ugh, fine, fine."

The blue-haired seraphim closed his eyes, just to see if the two would leave him alone.

After about a minute, Yuan opened his eyes and looked around, to find that there was no sign of either of the two.

"Oh, come on! What is this, some kind of prank? Where'd you two go?"

Yuan took a step away from the tree.

And came to an abrupt halt as an anciently familiar voice spoke behind him.

"You are one that has experienced the worst of pains. You have faced your pains as one who hoped that he would one day be free of the pain."

Yuan's head slowly turned, facing the tree. There, just coming around the tree from behind it was...he gasped (something he didn't have any memory of doing in four thousand years). The feminine figure was dressed in those same familiar clothes...the same as that day, so long ago.

"But...how...who are you? You can't be...her..."

Mana smiled at Yuan. "I am the tree Yggdrasil, and I am Mana. I am the embodiment of all of the souls that were sacrificed to the Great Seed."

Yuan seemed to shrink a bit, more like he was closing up again. "Then I was right, you're not her."

"You refer to the one whom looked as I do...am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"...she wishes to be here."

Yuan's eyes went wide. "She...she's there? She can hear me?"

Mana closed her eyes and was silent for several seconds.

Then her eyes opened, suddenly softer, and her mouth curled into a smile.

"I've always been able to hear you, Yuan."

The seraphim didn't say anything, his eyes still opened wide. He took a step through the snow towards the spirit.

And another step.

And a third.

A fourth.

And then he broke into an all out run, making it five more steps before his legs flew out from under him and the snow came up to meet his face. The cold seeped into him, but he made to pick himself up. Two soft, gentle hands landed on his shoulders as he came to his knees. Yuan looked up, into that beautiful face...the face he had fallen in love with all those millennia ago...the face he still loved.

Martel simply smiled at him.

"I missed you Yuan."

Yuan felt an unfamiliar sensation on his face. Like warm droplets, and his eyes strung a very tiny bit, his vision a bit blurred. But nothing could stop him from seeing Martel smiling at him.

"Martel? Is it really...?"

"Yes, Yuan."

Martel's arms gently encircled the blue-haired seraphim as he seemed to collapse forwards into her, his arms around her waist and his head against her chest, surprisingly sobbing heavy, heartfelt tears. Martel ran a hand through Yuan's long hair, speaking softly.

"It's all right, dear...I'm here...I'm here..."

Yuan looked up at her, revealing a wide smile that probably hadn't seen daylight in a long, long, long time. He straightened up a bit, looking into Martel's eyes.

"Is...is this only temporary? Is it only for now?"

"No...there are many souls here...another can be the avatar...and as my life was cut so short, Mana has decided that I may live again. She has seen you, and she has seen me. Mana is...empathical with us."

Martel smiled, looking into Yuan's hopeful eyes. "I will be here with you Yuan. For as long as I can."

The answer came in the form of a passionate, very much un-Yuan-like kiss on her lips. Martel's eyes closed and she pushed back, happiness flooding her mind. Yuan had a sudden feeling like hundreds of people had suddenly smiled around him. He pulled back from the kiss quickly, a heavy blush on his face. Martel giggled.

"Looks like the others are happy for us." she said.

"Nice to keep these things private, isn't it?" Yuan replied sarcastically. He suddenly noticed that he felt cold from the snow soaking into his leggings, and he stood up, pulling Martel up with him.

"Umm...so...how soon can the avatar be changed?" he asked. A few seconds later, someone tapped his shoulder and Yuan turned his head. An young woman with vibrant red hair was standing there. She smiled at him.

"Already taken care of, lover-boy. Now get going and enjoy yourself."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. Martel smiled and gently pecked his cheek, bringing his attention back to her.

"Hey! Yuan!" came Irving's voice from not far away. Yuan turned and looked; there the boy was, with the Chosen, about ten yards away, standing in the snow huddled close to each other, but both smiling. Yuan smiled at Martel and led her forwards towards them. Lloyd called again.

"See? Told you this'd make your Christmas better!"

Martel gasped. "It's Christmastime?" Yuan nodded as he said, "Yeah, two days away."

"Oh shoot, I'll need to hurry getting presents for people! Oh, i don't even know what to get, and...I don't have a present for you, Yuan!"

Yuan smirked at her, gently kissing her lips again.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

FIN

YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM

Hope you all liked that. Saw a little animation someone had done on Youtube, Ms Zhenrini and her Tales of Doodles christmas special. And I just HAD to right this. Leave them reviews behind please! ZK


End file.
